Spotted
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Adrien est très inquiet lorsque Marinette est introuvable. Mais ce qu'il découvre à sa place est une petite chatte rousse. Petit OS qui ne se prend pas au sérieux. J'espère avoir apporté quelque chose de nouveau à ce thème classique.


Lorsqu'Adrien arriva à sa classe ce matin-là, la présence de Madame Cheng, la mère de sa camarade Marinette, était plus qu'étrange. D'autant qu'elle semblait nerveuse. Alya, Rose, Juleka et Mylène se tenaient près d'elle devant la classe. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour inquiéter Adrien. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à la gentille Marinette?

«Alya, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose? Elle a laissé son téléphone et sa bourse mais, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier?»

«Non, je ne vois pas du tout, rien d'autre que l'habituel.»

«Vous croyez qu'elle ait pu être akumatisée?» demanda Sabrina qui pensait probablement à son propre cas.

Alya se tourna vers lui. «Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé? Tu lui as dit quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu serais pas sortie avec une mannequin des fois?» sa voix était crue et accusatrice.

Adrien ne comprenait rien à ses questions légèrement hystériques mais si Marinette était disparue, akumatisée ou non, c'était un travail pour ChatNoir et Ladybug. Laissant de côté la réserve naturelle qu'il affichait publiquement en tant qu'Adrien, il répondit à Alya.

«Doucement Alya, je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne l'ai pas vu. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous l'a vue après la classe? Ou l'a appelé? Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué quelque chose hier?» Tout le monde secouait la tête sauf Chloé. «Chloé» l'interpella-t-il «Je peux avoir une réponse?»

«Je ne l'ai pas vu, Adrichou, promis, toute cette histoire ne me concerne pas. Elle est probablement juste en retard comme d'habitude. Elle veut toujours se faire remarquer.»

«Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois Mme Cheng?» demanda Alya.

«Hier soir, lorsque je suis aller me coucher, elle faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Ce matin, j'ai vu qu'elle n'y avait pas dormi.»

«On doit aller la chercher.» décréta Alya. «Il faut tous y aller.»

«Je ne peux pas annuler le cours après une disparition d'un si court laps de temps, Alya.» intervint Mlle Bustier pour la calmer. «Vous savez bien qu'il lui arrive toujours milles aventures rocambolesques. Calmez-vous. Mme Cheng voulait s'assurer que rien de mal n'était arrivé ici, maintenant, nous allons tous retourner nous asseoir et faire confiance à Marinette pour revenir saine et sauve comme elle le fait toujours.» énonça-t-elle.

En grommelant, les élèves regagnèrent leur place. Puisque le cours n'était pas annulé, Adrien perdait une raison de s'absenter. Il ne pouvait pas juste sortir la chercher. Il serait punit. Peut-être même son père lui ferait-il reprendre les cours à domicile s'il pensait qu'Adrien prenait la classe avec peu de sérieux.

Mais l'inquiétude le rongeait. Et si elle avait vraiment été akumatisée ou pire, si un akumatisé l'avait enlevée? Elle avait, plus d'une fois, été la cible de l'un d'entre eux. Il tourna la tête vers Nathaniel. Le rouquin paraissait aussi calme qu'à son habitude mais aussi inquiet qu'Alya. Adrien conclu qu'il n'avait pas d'attitude coupable.

Les pires scénarios roulaient dans la tête d'Adrien, un client de la boulangerie avec un béguin pour Marinette avait été akumatisé, l'avait enlevé et était peut-être en train de lui faire subir des choses dont elle ne voulait pas du tout. Camouflant le mieux possible la grossièreté qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se leva de sa place et sortie de la classe avec un «Je vais la chercher.» sans se retourner.

Il se transforma dans les vestiaires mais avant de se rendre dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il laissa un message à Ladybug. «Je suis à la recherche de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ses parents ne savent pas où elle est. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter tout de suite mais tiens-toi prête au cas où se serait un akuma.»

Il n'y avait pas de signe de lutte sur le balcon mais la fenêtre était définitivement trop facile à ouvrir. Il parcourut la chambre le nez en l'air essayant de repérer une odeur étrangère. Le devoir à remettre ce matin-là était toujours sur le bureau, incomplet.

À l'exception des photos de lui-même épinglées sur les murs, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Mais un chaton signala sa présence. Il était caché derrière la malle rose dans un coin. Blanche et rousse, cette chatte d'Espagne présentait de drôles de petits points noirs sur tout le dos et la tête. Son visage était vraiment surprenant. Tout blanc, un masque roux entourait ses yeux et ce masque présentait aussi les points noirs. Était-ce pour cela que Marinette l'avait choisit?

Regardant autour de lui, ChatNoir réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de facilités pour chat en vue, ni litière, ni bol d'eau. Marinette la gardait-elle incognito? Si seulement il savait parler aux chats, la petite se rappellerait peut-être de quelque chose. C'était-elle sentie menacée durant la nuit?

Une idée lui vint tout à coup. Peut-être Plagg en était-il capable? Il laissa tombé la transformation et le chaton qu'il caressait pris peur et retourna à sa cachette derrière le coffre. «Tu peux lui parler, Plagg? La rassurer et lui demander si elle sait quelque chose?»

«Ce n'est pas si simple, les chats ne voit pas le monde de la même façon que toi mais je vais faire ce que je peux.»

Le chaton sorti doucement de sa cachette. Elle était visiblement effrayée, son ventre frottait le sol dans sa démarche. Mais la curiosité ou le besoin de réconfort la poussait vers Adrien qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Plagg fut complètement prit par surprise lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de la féline. «Tikki!» appela-t-il «Sort tout de suite de ta cachette.»

«Pas si fort Plagg, on va nous entendre.» commanda Adrien qui se demandait qui était Tikki, un autre chat?

Mais un kwami tout rouge à l'exception de trois pois noirs vola vers eux en se défendant : «Je lui avais dit de ne pas le repousser autant mais elle est si amoureuse et elle veut tellement que ça marche bien entre eux.»

«Mais ils ne se sont même pas vu, hier. Comment ça a pu arriver?»objecta Plagg.

«Euh, bonjour?» s'interposa doucement Adrien. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de questions. Avec un soupir, Tikki reprit son histoire du début. «Bonjour Adrien, je suis Tikki, le kwami de Marinette… de Ladybug.» compléta-t-elle en désignant du menton le chaton dans les bras du blond. Il sursauta légèrement et prit tout doucement la boule de poil pour la regarder en face. En croisant ses yeux bleus, il su que toute cette histoire était réelle. Sa Lady, sa princesse avait besoin de lui.

«Bon alors» fit-il énergiquement en reprenant le chat contre ton torse, la flattant et la berçant. «Comment c'est arrivé et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour que tout redevienne normal?» Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire dire qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.

«Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Adrien, des âmes sœurs portant nos miraculous. Elle est amoureuse de toi mais refuse complètement de réaliser qu'elle aime à la fois Adrien et ChatNoir. Chaque fois qu'elle te repousse, elle met en danger la magie qui vous unit et la magie s'est défendue en obligeant Marinette à t'accepter en tant que ChatNoir. Toi aussi tu dois faire attention à ne pas te changer en coccinelle.» lui apprit Tikki.

«Hein? Mais je n'ai jamais repoussé Marinette. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait ces sentiments pour moi.» se défendit Adrien.

«Mais chaque fois qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle ne te voit pas, chaque fois qu'elle est jalouse que Chloé puisse te serrer contre elle sans pouvoir le faire aussi, votre magie est attaquée.» lui répondit la petite kwami. Décidément, niveau réponses à ses questions, elle et Plagg c'étaient le jour et la nuit.

«Je, je, hum» Il reprit le chaton de façon à s'adresser à lui. «Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Marinette. Depuis quelques temps, je sais que, que je sois avec Ladybug ou toi, Marinette, je serai heureux tant que vous l'êtes toutes les deux. C'est un peu gênant à dire comme ça. Mais c'est important pour moi que tu le sache. Je t'aime complètement.»

«Et voilà les sentiments et les mièvreries qui recommencent.» se plaignit le petit kwami grognon.

«Plagg, ce sont les sentiments qui l'on mit dans une telle situation.» reprocha Tikki.

Adrien se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas fait tant de jeux de mots, s'il s'y était prit d'une autre façon, ça ne serrait pas arrivé à Marinette. Si seulement, il avait pu se faire aimé d'elle! Tout était sa faute.

«Comment on fait maintenant pour l'aider?» demanda-t-il, inquiet, aux petits dieux flottant devant lui.

«Il faut qu'elle accepte ta partie ChatNoir. Et ça va être encore plus compliqué maintenant qu'elle sait que vous n'êtes qu'une seule personne.» répondit à nouveau la kwami.

Avec un grand soupir, Adrien demanda «Et en attendant, on fait quoi?»

«En attendant, elle est affamée, assoiffée, épuisée et elle a besoin d'une litière.» expliqua Plagg juste en croisant le regard du chaton.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr! Il aurait dû le savoir. «D'accord, je m'en occupe. D'après toi Tikki, ici ou chez moi?»

«Des tas de gens viendront ici chercher des indices sur sa disparition.»

«D'accord. Chez moi!» se résigna Adrien.

En courant et en s'activant, il réussit à ramener Marinette, une litière, des bols et de la nourriture chez lui en moins d'une demi-heure. Il installa le tout sur la mezzanine, pour qu'elle ait plus d'intimité et pour qu'elle soit mieux cachée si quelqu'un entrait.

D'ailleurs, alors que Marinette découvrait tous ça et qu'il rappelait Alya pour la rassurer mais en lui cachant tout de même les progrès de son enquête, l'assistante de son père entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

«Adrien, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? L'école a appelé, ils disent que vous l'avez quittée.»

«Oui, ma meilleure amie a disparue Nathalie. Je dois aider à la chercher.» répondit-il.

«Votre père ne sera pas content. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener en ville sans votre garde du corps.»

«D'accord. Je ne suis pas dans la rue, présentement. Je fais des recherches depuis mon téléphone et sur mon ordinateur. Pouvez-vous garder cette histoire pour vous?»

«Désolé, il est déjà au courant mais si vous promettez de ne pas ressortir, je peux vous évitez une confrontation. La punition sera moins lourde ainsi. Je reviendrai vous dire ce qu'il aura décidé.»

«Merci Nathalie.»

Il vit ensuite la petite chatte descendre de l'étage. «Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père n'est pas méchant. Il essaie juste de me faire accepter l'idée de ne jamais dévier de mes objectifs pour aider quelqu'un qui m'est 'inutile'. Je me demande quel visage il aurait s'il apprenait que je risque ma peau en tant que ChatNoir? Il serait capable de me mettre dans une petite cellule sans fenêtre.»

Deux mois sans sorties et un manuel d'histoire de la mode à étudier. «Au moins, tu auras de la lecture si tu t'ennuie.» fit Adrien en ouvrant le livre pour Tikki et Marinette et le posant au sol. «Bon, Tikki, tu as une idée sur comment on peut régler tout ça?»

«Hier soir, le sujet de ChatNoir est venue dans la conversation. On a parlé de ta proposition à aller visiter les jardins l'autre nuit.»

«Oui, je m'en souviens.»

«Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait laisser une chance à son partenaire. Elle a semblé contempler l'idée quelques instants avant de se refermer devant ses craintes. Ensuite, la magie l'a enveloppée et elle a prit une forme animal.»

«Je suis tellement désolé, Mari. Si seulement j'étais celui que tu veux. J'aurais dû te dire plus tôt mes sentiments. J'aurais peut-être dû forcer ma chance. Je voulais simplement que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime et être heureux avec toi. J'aurais dû être plus sérieux et jouer moins.»

La petit chatte sauta sur ses genoux et s'étira pour frotter sa joue contre lui. «Au moins, je sais que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi.» ricana Adrien. «J'imagine que la meilleure façon pour que tu acceptes qui je suis soit que tu apprennes à me connaitre mieux. Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre solution. À ton avis, Tikki, Adrien ou ChatNoir?»

«Elle a cette vision idéalisée d'Adrien. Commence donc par lui montrer que tu es un humain comme les autres. Soit toi-même et fait ce que tu fais normalement. Laisse là t'observer et se mettre à l'aise. Comme lorsqu'elle arrête de rougir et de bafouiller après un certain temps en ta présence.»

«Moi aussi, j'ai tendance à t'idéaliser, tu sais, je suis probablement ton fan numéro un.» Tout en parlant, il rapporta une grosse serviette moelleuse du réchaud à draps de bain de la salle de bain. Il l'installa près de lui sur le grand bureau et la souleva pour l'y déposer. Il sortit ensuite ses cahiers de devoirs et alors que Marinette découvrait avec ravissement son nouveau petit lit, Adrien lui montra ses fonds d'écran d'ordinateur. Un de Ladybug, un de leur version héroïque ensemble et un où ils étaient présentés ensemble sur la photo de classe, en plus de celui de sa mère qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Il termina rapidement ses devoirs puisqu'il n'était pas rester assez longtemps pour tous les recevoir. Il ouvrit ensuite le ladyblog selon ses habitudes, en profitant pour contrôler les actualités.

Alya avait utilisé son blog pour signaler la disparition de son amie aux fans du site web.

«Je pensais aller les voir ce soir pour leur dire que nous nous occupions de te chercher mais je peux aussi y aller tout de suite si tu veux. C'est juste que si tu mets du temps à te retransformer et qu'ils croient que je passe mon temps au complet à te chercher sans te trouver, ils vont avoir peur pour toi. Je préfère prendre mes distances et rester cool. Déjà que je vais devoir leur mentir.»

La petite chatte reposa simplement la tête sur ses pattes et Adrien sortie de la chambre pour aller dîner. Ce qui lui prit moins de dix minutes. Avait-il mangé seul? Marinette le regarda étudier le manuel de mode durant une heure en tentant de rester réveillée. Alors qu'il sortait le manuel de chinois, elle s'approcha de lui en ronronnant.

«Tu t'ennuie, princesse? Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu? Tu préfères peut-être jouer?»

La petite chatte courue jusqu'au divan en bondissant partout. «On joue à chat?» offrit Adrien. Il couru vers elle jusqu'à la toucher, puis ils échangèrent de rôle et ce fut elle qui le poursuivit. Elle n'hésita pas à profiter de sa petite taille pour se dissimuler mais il ne profita jamais des avantages qu'il avait sur elle. Une paire de chaussettes nouvellement achetée leur servit ensuite de balle. Au bout d'une heure, elle était à bout de souffle et il s'installa sur le divan pour passé une vidéo humoristique s'assurant qu'elle comprenait malgré son état de félin.

Il trouva vraiment passionnant de la regarder visionner la diffusion. Il trouva encore meilleure la vidéo que la première fois où il l'avait regardée seul. Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il pouvait effectivement la visionner avec Marinette humaine! Pour une nouvelle fois, il sentie le poids de la solitude de sa vie. Mais se rendit compte que personne ne comblerait mieux ce vide que la fille qui combinait les rôles de son amie, de sa partenaire et de son amour. À défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras comme il l'aurait voulu, il décida de lui flatter la tête et le dos.

Marinette se cacha à l'étage pour faire la sieste durant la visite du professeur de chinois. Adrien retourna ensuite avaler son repas en quelques minutes et une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il réveilla Marinette pour qu'elle s'apprête à partir. Il démarra une compilation de musique de piano pour faire croire qu'il jouait, remplit le fond d'un sac à dos avec une serviette chaude pour que Marinette s'y installe, se transforma en ChatNoir et accrocha le sac sur son ventre à la façon d'un porte-bébé avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre.

Le but de la manœuvre était que Ladybug le découvre en tant que ChatNoir alors, il lui fit découvrir ses coins préférés, les endroits significatifs lui expliquant ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui, ce qu'il aimait faire en étant libre de bondir.

Ce que Marinette remarquait surtout, était que peu importe qu'il soit dans sa chambre ou courant sur les toits, il était toujours seul.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs amis rassemblés, il sauta doucement pour aller les voir.

«Bonsoir» fit ChatNoir en atterrissant non loin du groupe dont Alya avait prit la direction.

«ChatNoir!» s'exclama-t-elle «Tu as vue mon message sur le ladyblog? On cherche notre amie, Marinette.»

«Oui, j'ai su que la belle princesse avait disparue. On a passé une partie de la journée à la chercher aussi. Pour l'instant, la seule certitude, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été akumatisée. On regarde des pistes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas tombée quelque part, coincée ou blessée. Ladybug va m'envoyer une adresse. On a entendu dire qu'une fille était tombée d'un toit. Pas de nouveau de votre côté?»

«Non, on n'a pas trouvé ce qui avait bien pu se passé. Euh, dit donc, ChatNoir? C'est normal que tu amènes un chat avec toi en mission pour retrouver une fille disparue?»

Marinette avait sortie la tête et ChatNoir la caressait.

«Elle? C'est ma copine. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi Ladybug me traite de charmeur.» la chatte s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait avec des yeux stupéfaits. Il avait vraiment osé dire ça?

«Ah, euh, elle est mignonne.» fit Rose poliment. «Et elle s'appelle comment?»

«Spotted» répondit spontanément le héros «C'est la plus mignonne de toute. On s'adore elle et moi.» Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. «En fait, je vais vous laisser parce que j'ai l'impression que ma louloute a très envie que je la fasse ronronner.» La chatte leva une patte toutes griffes sorties en direction de son œil. «D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Ne te fâche pas! Je vais faire à ta façon.» fit-il pour calmer le chat mais avec un sourire enfantin qu'il ne réussissait pas à dissimuler derrière ses efforts pour être sérieux.

«Ce sont des blagues, Alya. Je voulais juste te taquiner. Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme. Parole de chat! Je garde Spotted avec moi pour que nous apprenions à être plus proches.»

«Ça marche plutôt bien à mon avis.» fit Alya tétanisée par la scène. «J'ai l'impression de voir votre numéro de télépathie habituel à Ladybug et toi.»

«Ah, euh, merci? Je vous laisse. On se tient au courant!»

La mission auprès de ses amis accomplie, ChatNoir rentra chez lui et s'installa au piano pour donner un récital de chansons douces et romantiques pour Marinette. Il jouait de façon amoureuse et passionnée uniquement pour elle. En lui souriant et jouant parfois avec ses oreilles.

Il se mit au lit un peu plus tard et elle essaya différents endroits avant de choisir de s'installer dans son cou.

Au milieu de la nuit, il fut tiré du sommeil par des plaintes étranges. Il trouva Marinette se tordant de douleur et haletant sur le tapis, elle tentait de retenir des gémissements s'exprimant sous forme de miaulements.

«Plagg! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?» fit Adrien inquiet.

«Oh! Euh. J'ai l'impression que ta petite amie vient de commencer sa semaine de saignement et que, comme elle est un chat… elle a des chaleurs.»

«Mais elle souffre, c'est horrible.» Il avait peur de la blesser en la touchant. «Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la soulager?»

«Tu veux dire…autrement qu'en lui trouvant un mâle pour l'imprégner?»

«Plagg, tu es peut-être le plus vieux mâle pensant de l'univers mais tu n'es pas obliger pour autant d'énoncer les pires grossièretés jamais inventées.» lança Adrien d'une voix furieuse.

«Je vois.» constata sobrement le kwami devant la semi-jalousie, semi-protection de son porteur. «Hum, ce sont des crampes musculaires ni plus, ni moins. Essaie de lui masser le ventre.»

Adrien prit une nouvelle serviette chaude et installa Marinette sur ses genoux. Après une légère hésitation, il massa son ventre longtemps de ses grandes mains chaudes. «Heureusement, on est samedi, je vais pouvoir m'occuper un peu plus de toi. J'ai juste mon cours d'escrime.» Il la massa encore bien longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie. Elle dormait encore le matin et il prit garde de ne pas la réveiller. Elle était vraiment épuisée, elle n'avait pas dû dormir la nuit qu'elle avait passé chez elle avant qu'il ne la trouve.

Il laissa la télévision allumée et une pile de serviettes chaudes en plus de son repas. D'une dernière caresse entre les oreilles, il partie en soupirant, déçu de devoir la quitter. Il se promit de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir profiter de tous les moments qu'ils auraient ensemble, lorsque tout redeviendrait à la normale. Il serait patient et réfléchirait posément pour trouver des solutions à ce qui les empêchaient d'être ensemble.

Sa Lady et Marinette étaient une seule et même personne. Être avec elle devenait la chose la plus importante du monde.

Lorsqu'il revint le midi, il vint la voir immédiatement. Les douleurs étaient revenues et il reprit les massages. Pour l'avoir observé si souvent en classe, elle remarqua qu'il était fatigué, elle s'en voulut de l'avoir empêcher de dormir.

Un avertissement retenti sur le téléphone d'Adrien qui le fit se figer en la regardant dans les yeux. Il sortie son téléphone et son regard se fit inquiet. «C'est le moment de devenir inventif. Je vais t'amener chez toi. Ça vaudra mieux. Il est préférable qu'on ne te trouve pas ici.»

Il appela Plagg pour se transformer et il prit le sac à dos en l'incitant à y entrer. Elle remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il fonça à toute vitesse vers chez elle et ce n'est que lorsqu'il mit le pied sur son balcon qu'elle vit la première maison s'effondrer comme un château de carte, littéralement. Un AKUMA! Et elle était coincée dans ce stupide corps inutile!

Il déposa le sac au sol et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se ravisa et souleva la trappe menant au reste de la maison pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir en cas de danger. Repassant devant elle, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Avant de partir en courant vers le balcon.

Un Akuma! Elle était inquiète. Ses baisers ressemblaient à des adieux, elle était encore plus inquiète. Pour la première fois, elle regardait ChatNoir partir se battre et elle devrait rester derrière. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois, réalisa-t-elle. Il l'avait fait des tas de fois. Il affrontait toujours le danger. Alors ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait qui avait changé, pourquoi cette émotion, cette peur panique, était-elle si nouvelle?

Parce que son cœur n'était plus le même. Elle voulait combattre aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait : ChatNoir. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son amour pour Adrien, ni avec le profond attachement qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui lorsqu'elle avait craint pour la vie de son partenaire. C'était encore une autre forme d'amour qui s'ajoutait à celles qu'elle ressentait déjà pour lui.

Ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui en vivant avec lui. La vraie personne dans toute son intimité. Elle aimait cette personne qui ne pouvait être autre que la vraie personnalité d'Adrien et ChatNoir. Un agréable mélange des deux.

Elle voulait être aux côtés de son partenaire parce que c'était cela sa réalité. Sa principale réalité : Ladybug et ChatNoir. Si elle perdait ChatNoir, elle perdait une partie d'elle-même.

«Marinette?» Tikki l'appela de sa petite voix et Marinette réalisa qu'elle était elle-même, assise sur le plancher de sa chambre et en pyjama.

Elle se prépara rapidement et partie en vitesse en fonçant sur les toits. Elle arriva juste à temps pour lui éviter de prendre une poutre de bois dans le dos en rattrapant l'objet avec son yoyo.

Il n'avait entendue que le bruit de son arme magique et il fit un flip arrière pour atterrir à ses côtés. Sans un mot il la serra contre lui avec la plus grande tendresse imaginable.

Il était soulagé. Soulagé pour elle, réalisa-t-elle. Oh! Comme elle l'aimait! Elle aimait tout ce qu'il était et par-dessus tout, elle voulait être celle qui comblerait sa solitude. Il lui avait toujours fait sentir qu'il avait faim de sa présence bien plus qu'autre chose. Elle le comprenait maintenant.

L'akuma fut défait comme à leurs habitudes sans problème. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait passé par-dessus certaines émotions préférant repenser à certains sujets à tête reposée pour en discuter calmement.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Adrien subit un discours sur l'importance de manger à des heures régulières et aussi sur le fait que grandir signifiait être responsable et tenir ses engagements. Ça ne le dérangeait qu'à moitié. Au moins, durant ce temps son père s'occupait de lui.

De retour à sa chambre, il se sentait un peu plus déprimé par contre. Elle était désespérément vide et si grande! Marinette avait profiter de son absence pour retirer tout ses trucs de chat. Il avait un peu l'impression que tout avait été un rêve. Il contemplait sa chambre et le seul bruit autour de lui était les doux ronflements de Plagg. Il broya du noir jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un texto de la part de son étoile.

Marinette : Désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi à parler de tout ça. Mes parents seraient trop tristes si je sortais ce soir. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'école lundi pour passer la journée près de toi. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas parler là-bas non plus.

Adrien se contenta sur la conversation entre Marinette et toute la classe où Alya l'avait convié. Elle ne put rester avec le groupe très longtemps, n'expliquant sa disparition que d'un «Je me suis perdue.» avant de filer retrouver ses parents. Les spéculations sur son absence roulèrent à feu nourrit dans la conversation. Marinette ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement lundi.

Il s'endormit tard ce soir-là dans sa grande chambre froide et au matin, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle était si chaude et confortable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et trouve Marinette sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine devant la magnifique surprise. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais avait peur de sa réaction. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle acceptait ses sentiments pour lui qu'elle voulait automatiquement être en couple avec lui. Il ne put faire autrement qu'au moins la serrer dans ses bras. C'est elle qui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fut réveillée. Un baiser timide qui disait simplement «bonjour».

«Je me suis permis de m'inviter. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai beaucoup hésité mais l'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi et pas seulement Ladybug alors, bien…j'avais envie de venir te voir.»

«S'il-te-plaît. N'hésite plus jamais à venir me voir. Tu vois cette espace.» fit-il en désignant l'espace entre ses bras et sa poitrine. «Je veux que tu t'y sentes chez toi.»

Elle se jeta contre sa poitrine en déclarant «Le plus bel endroit au monde.»

Elle dû partir tôt, le dimanche était une journée chargée à la boulangerie et elle avait beaucoup de devoir à rattraper.

Il réussit à faire accepter l'idée à Nathalie qu'il voulait manger une quiche au saumon et que celles de la boulangerie étaient les meilleures de Paris. Comme le détour ne prenait que quelques minutes, elle accepta de l'accompagner.

Plusieurs des amis de leur classe avaient eu la même idée que lui ou presque et la boulangerie était envahie de personne heureuse que Marinette soit de retour.

Il aurait voulu la trouver seule pour la prendre une seconde dans ses bras mais au milieu de cette foule il n'osa pas. Par contre, Tom et Sabine s'arrangèrent pour lui faire tour à tour l'accolade en le remerciant pour quelque chose de mystérieux en l'entraînant à l'écart près des fours.

Qu'est-ce que Marinette avait bien pu leur raconter? Ils réussirent finalement à se faire la bise lorsqu'il partie avec sa quiche en main.

Le lundi matin, il n'y avait pas de Marinette dans son lit mais un texto sur son téléphone. «Désolé, je me suis endormie sur mes devoirs. Je vais au lit maintenant. Je te promets que j'arrive tôt à l'école demain et si tu veux, on passe la soirée ensemble demain soir? Je t'aime.»

Plus une seconde à perdre! Son bonheur l'attendait.

Une chose que Marinette n'avait jamais comprit à propos de Chloé est son assiduité aux cours. Elle arrivait toujours très tôt et ne s'absentait jamais. Marinette avait toujours cru que les filles superficielles se levaient très tôt le matin pour se préparer et se maquiller durant de longues heures. On se serait aussi attendu à ce que Chloé s'absente de la classe pour aller chez le coiffeur considérant le peu d'importance qu'elle accordait à ses devoirs et leçons. Mais non! Chloé Bourgeois était toujours présente.

Contrairement à Marinette qui avait en permanence de la difficulté à se réveiller le matin peu importe qu'elle se soit couché tôt ou non la veille. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause de l'adolescence. Le cycle de sommeil changeait. Il changerait encore lorsqu'elle deviendrait adulte. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Marinette mais elle s'attendait tout de même à ce que sa fille fasse des efforts.

Au moins, ce matin-là, elle fut très tôt à l'école. Assez pour trouver un coin tranquille pour embrasser Adrien même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Leur amis, puis Chloé les avaient ensuite trouvés. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé d'une relation encore moins d'une relation connue de tous mais Adrien remarqua la grimace que fit Marinette lorsque Chloé fonça sur lui pour l'agripper de son «Adrichou» habituel.

«Dis-moi, Chloé» commença le garçon «Est-ce que tu crois au destin, aux âmes sœurs, à l'amour?»

«Oh! Adrichou tu es si romantique!» répondit la blonde «Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble.»

«Pourquoi ça?» s'étonna Adrien «on a pas grand-chose en commun.»

«Bien sûr que si. On est beaux, riches et populaires. On est fait pour être ensemble.»

«J'ai pas l'impression que cela a beaucoup de lien avec les âmes sœurs, mais tu admettras que quand deux âmes sœurs se trouvent, ils devraient avoir le droit d'être ensemble?»

Il avait depuis longtemps repousser Chloé et lorsqu'elle répondit un «Bien sûr» il répondit un «Parfait» en s'éloignant d'elle pour attraper la main de Marinette et partir avec elle.


End file.
